villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gadevi
Gadevi is a secondary antagonist in The Heroic Legend of Arslan. 2015 Anime Gadevi is first seen showing anger at the alliance between Rajendra and Arslan. Mahendra informs him he had snuck Jaswant into the enemy ranks. With his forces getting whittled donw, including the loss of Gujarat Fortress, Gadevi decides to deploy the war elephants even though it is the winter season. Leading an army of 150,000 men, Gadevi makes camp outside Uraiyur. He also reprimands Jaswant for his failure and nearly executes him. Mahendra pleads for his prince to spare the spy's life, with Gadevi threatening to execute Jaswant if he failed again meaning he had no compassion for others. At Chandigarh, Gadevi splits his army in two; He and his brother Rajendra exchange insults before the battle. Gadevi makes the first move deploying his cavalry and infantry, never knowing the river will hinder the advance. Rajendra's forces push his brother's forces back, but then Gadevi releases his war elephants on the younger prince's army. The elephants were drugged in order to fight in the winter. Suddenly, Arslan's army turns the battle around, having left decoys at Gujarat to confuse Gadevi's men. Gadevi desperately orders his elephants to charge the Parsians while Daryun fakes a retreat; The elephants are then suddenly run through by spears shot out of balistae and tipped with poison. Gadevi stops his elephant surprisingly in front of Daryun and duels him before being rescued by Jaswant. Back home in Uraiyur, Gadevi further berates Jaswant for failure with Mahendra showing doubt on who to advise. Visiting his ailing father Karikala, Gadevi informs him that Rajendra wants to assassinate him and steal the throne and begs to be king immediately, but Karikala insists on a Duel Before the Gods to decide the next king of Sindhura. At the duel, Gadevi decides his proxy to be a barbarian with shark-like skin named Bahadur. After a long brutal duel, Daryun emerges victorious, killing Bahadur; Gadevi becomes jealous, rejecting the outcome and orders his soldiers to kill Arslan and Rajendra. In the fighting, Mahendra tries to plead for Gadevi to calm down and swear loyalty to his brother, but the older prince suspects his vizier made a deal with Rajendra and cuts him down shocking everyone present. As Daryun breaks up the chaos, Gadevi is arrested. Rajendra promises to have Gadevi placed in the temple for the rest of his days. It was clearly a lie; Instead, Rajendra holds a final party for Gadevi to have one last meal before capital punishment. Before execution, Gadevi swears loyalty hoping to save his own life. Seeing Arslan come to the banquet, Gadevi tries one last time to kill the Parsian prince before having his right eye plucked out by Azrael. Rajendra then has Gadevi beheaded and his head placed on display outside. Personality Gadevi is an egotist who yells at everyone around him when things go badly for him. He only cares about the throne of Sindhura. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Military Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Blackmailers Category:Egotist